1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an educational teaching map, and more particularly, pertains to an educational teaching map of loop material with location tabs of hook material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art maps have utilized tabs or labels attached with adhesive. This has not provided an easy "see and remember" or "do and understand" approach, but more a "hear and forgot" approach. In other prior art methods, students use prior art markers to label the map. The marker approach proved to be messy and continual wiping of the surface eventually left the map smeared or scratched. Other prior art maps require pins to attach information. This leaves holes in the map and tabs.
Prelabeled maps are generally congested so that it is difficult for students to sort out all the information or to see the development of an event over time. For example, Civil War maps show the entire war. The map of the present invention allows the student t place tabs representing various developments prior to the outbreak and during the war by year. Thus, the students can see an event develop over time.
Maps currently on the market deal with specific subjects (political maps, relief maps, population maps, historical maps, etc.). Thus, the present invention map has the advantage of being useable in a variety of disciplines (science, social studies, home economics, agriculture, English, etc.). Each discipline can use the base map by simply purchasing the tab packet that applies to their classroom. For those classrooms where a map is not used daily, the library could purchase the base map so that teachers could check it out on the days it would be used in the classroom. The present invention map also involves the student in active participation in the lesson. The student does not just look at a map in the text or on the wall, but is involved in the topic development on the map.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing hook and loop hooked material tabs to engage a loop material for a specific subject.